


Let's Stay Just So

by tomfoolery14



Series: Dialogue Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: “I thought today would never end; you’re a sight for very sore eyes, Alexander.”Alec’s response was to lean down and kiss Magnus with more fervor than he thought he was even capable of at the moment, licking into his mouth indolently. The burn of whiskey was welcome, and even the taste didn’t seem bad at all when paired with the distinct undercurrent of Magnus that lie beneath it.Magnus hummed appreciatively, carding his fingers through the hair at the back of Alec’s head and scratching lightly at his scalp. He knew how much Alec’s loved it, and the involuntary shiver he released made Magnus smile against Alec’s mouth. “Can I get you a drink too, darling?” he asked once they parted enough to speak.aka a drink with the love of your life at the end of a hard week can be just what the doctor ordered





	Let's Stay Just So

**Author's Note:**

> the poem quoted can be read in it's entirety [here](https://www.talkinfrench.com/french-poems-english-translations/) if you'd like.. it's called Le Pont Mirabeau by Guillaume Apollinaire
> 
> written for the dialogue prompt "sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy."

Alec didn’t really enjoy anything about drinking—he wasn’t fond of the taste of alcohol in any of its forms he’d tried or the weird state of mind he slipped into when the floaty feeling of being tipsy had been drowned.

However, he was very fond of the nights he spent curled against Magnus’ side on the couch, kissing whiskey from his lips, reveling in the way the bite of it made his own mouth tingle, and the way Magnus could always manage to coax him into drinking a bit of some cocktail he referred to as a Bane Original, made special.

The end of the week really couldn’t have come any sooner for either of them. A spike in demonic activity meant infinitely more work in both of their respective positions. Alec was literally knee deep in ichor and mission reports while Magnus was burning the candle at both ends providing services to clients during the day and brewing potions and checking spell work at night.

As soon as Alec had shouldered his way through the front door of the loft, he had nearly sunk to his knees in defeat. His legs felt like jelly and his head was simultaneously swimming and aching. Managing to carry himself to the couch, he unceremoniously dropped down onto it with a sigh, letting his eyes close from the first time since five in the morning.

A sharp and sudden gust of wind and the faint popping sound of a portal opening along the back wall made him crack one eye open, greeted by the sight of a slightly frazzled Magnus stepping through. The sleeve of his leather jacket was faintly smoking, and his jaw was set in frustration.

Without saying a word, he came over to Alec and pressed a kiss to his temple in greeting then made his way to the drinks cart with a mumble under his breath that sounded an awful lot like “I need a fucking drink.” He reached immediately for the bottle of Jack Daniels and poured himself a generous glass, downing it in one swallow before going in for a refill.

“You should take your jacket off before you catch something on fire,” Alec pointed out, waving his hand halfheartedly with his head against the back of the couch and his eyes on the ceiling. A moment later, he heard the slide of fabric and then the way it landed on the chair in the corner.

Magnus dropped down beside him and immediately let himself fall sideways until his head was pillowed on Alec’s lap. “How would you feel about finding a remote corner of the world where we can never be reached by anything or anyone ever again?” he asked, swirling his drink thoughtfully.

“I’m ready to go when you are,” Alec replied, looking down at the sight Magnus made, spread out against him. It felt like some kind of cosmic joke that he got to come home every day to Magnus, fall asleep beside him, and wake up in his arms in the morning only for the whole thing to repeat infinitely. He could think of no amalgamation of good behaviors from his past that could explain why he was given this extraordinary life.

With a heavy sigh, Magnus rolled over onto his back so he could look up at Alec. “As the mortal say, thank god it’s Friday.” He reached up and caressed Alec’s face gently, thumb rubbing softly at the scar under his chin. “I thought today would never end; you’re a sight for very sore eyes, Alexander.”

Alec’s response was to lean down and kiss Magnus with more fervor than he thought he was even capable of at the moment, licking into his mouth indolently. The burn of whiskey was welcome, and even the taste didn’t seem bad at all when paired with the distinct undercurrent of Magnus that lie beneath it.

Magnus hummed appreciatively, carding his fingers through the hair at the back of Alec’s head and scratching lightly at his scalp. He knew how much Alec’s loved it, and the involuntary shiver he released made Magnus smile against Alec’s mouth. “Can I get you a drink too, darling?” he asked once they parted enough to speak.

“Please.” A cold glass filled halfway with something pale blue materialized in Alec’s left hand. “What’s in this one?” he asked, peering into it curiously. Each time Magnus made him a Bane Original, it was always different from the one previous.

Magnus tapped his short nails against his glass, emitting a quiet _clink_ sound, when he replied, “Something you’ll like.”

“With the week I’ve had, that’s good enough for me.” Alec took a generous swallow, feeling the drink slide down the back of his throat like silk. There was definitely fruit juice in it; mango was the dominant flavor. When he smelled it curiously, though, there was the faint aroma of something that smelled an awful lot like cleaning fluid.

When their glasses became dangerously close to empty, Magnus refilled them without a second thought. Neither one kept count, happy to get lost somewhere between reality and somewhere far from it. The promptness of their speech slowed vastly as the amount of alcohol in their systems increased in volume. Every thought that had been buzzing angrily in Alec’s head all week just melted away. His thoughts were reduced down to Magnus; the center of his world, the pulse in his veins.

“‘ _Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine et nos amours faut-il qu’il m’en souvienne_ ,’” Alec whispered, breaking the silence they had lapsed into. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he chuckled—he hadn’t thought of that poem in years; hadn’t read it in as many.

When he was a young teenager, the rare time he had for himself he spent in the Institute library. He wanted to learn as many languages as he could juggle at the time, and during his study of French, he read a lot of poetry. _Le Pont Mirabeau_ was one he’d had a fascination with, even though he couldn’t understand why at the time. But now, somehow, in his drink-addled brain, it all came flooding back as if he were reading it directly from the page.

Magnus looked at him in curiosity, head tilted slightly and lips parted. He looked mesmerized, and it made something warm bloom in Alec’s chest.

“‘ _La joie venait toujours après la peine. Vienne la nuit sonne l’heure les jours s’en vont je demeure_ ,’” Alec continued, holding Magnus’ cheek reverently.

“Are you trying to woo me, Alexander?” Magnus asked with a smile, putting his hand over Alec’s. “You know that I’m already yours. But you speak beautifully.”

“Sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy,” Alec smiled.

“ _Bisou s'il vous plait,_ ” Magnus hummed, puckering his lips, and Alec was happy to comply, rejoining their lips with wet warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
